Chu Warfare
by Merroku God of Light
Summary: D-1, the strongest pokemon of all, fights his way through endless battles for the safety of all, and his lover, May. Contains hot chu on chu action! yay! oh and fights :3
1. The strongest pokemon of all

Chu Warfare

Ch. 1 The strongest pokemon of all

"Another day, another…." just then, a squirtle ran up behind our young chu protagonist. "Retarded water type wanting a fight" the chu said with a sigh. The squirtle looked in disbelief as the chu just stood there, looking down towards the ground, not even bothering a fighting stance.

The squirtle took its chance, and dashed forward and shot a wide stream of water at the chu. "Fool" the chu said as he slapped the water stream with a thunder punch, redirecting it away from him, and sending a jolt all the way back up to the squirtle, causing him to go flying back into a building.

"Water types…. When will they learn?" After the small amount of smoke cleared, a cute chu ran up to him. " hiya~ you fight well for a pikachu. I wanted know if maybe you could teach me." the chu said with a smile. "I'm sorry miss, but my abilities are far greater than any pokemon should every know, and besides, you couldn't learn even if you tried. My power was born with me, not born from experience." "Well, can we at least take a walk together then?" the chu said smiling and quickly after giggled a bit. "Sure, but first, a name of a cutie like you would be nice." "May, and what might yours be?" "D-1, destruction group class one, the strongest pokemon trained at the poke temple." "Holy shit, I thought it only went up to A-3.…" "Normally it does, but Alpha group is 5 groups below my tier of strength." "An Alpha could kill a Mewtwo in a heart beat though! What does that mean for you?!" "It means don't piss me off, duh!" D-1 said with a laugh, soon followed by May. "So, I have a crush on a templar trainee? Aren't I the lucky one?" "Hmm, so far yes you are, cuz I think I have a crush on a cute lil chu too." Both laughed, grabbed each others hands, and walked off.

"D-1 hmm, did they give you a name?" "Nope, just D-1." "Hmm," May turned to face D-1 "Then how about we call you Biggy" "Oh? Why Biggy?" "You'll see when we get to my place…" May said with a wink, to which D-1 laughed. "Ok, so, what should my REAL name be then?" D-1 said teasingly poking May. "Hmm, Flash? Thunder? Mew-Mew? Sparks" May said teasing back at D-1 and giving a slight giggle as they neared her house, finally saying "How about just chu? I always did think it a cute name for a pikachu, as simple as it may be." D-1 laughed. "Chu it is then." Both smiled, and went inside.


	2. A day of lust and fun

Chu Warfare

Ch 2 A day of lust and fun

Both Chu and May held hands as they entered the house. "Cute place you have here May." Chu said quickly turning his head to May and smiled, to which May responded with a kiss. "The house may be cute, but not as cute as you are." May responded, giving a giggle, to which Chu returned the favor with another kiss, this one being far longer than the previous, and followed soon after by a barrage of kisses. Kiss after lustful kiss passed, as May slowly led Chu over to the bed, where he broke the kissing. "You know, we don't need a bed." Chu said, giving a small laugh. "I know, but I think it will be more fun than on the floor." "Ah, who said anything about the floor?" Chu said as he gave May a kiss and lowered his paw until it rested over mound, and sled two digits deep inside her cunny, to which May gave a soft moan and kissed Chu passionately.

After a few thrusts of his paw, May pulled Chu's digits out of her, and continued to kiss him. "Now dear, you don't want to get me so wet so fast do you? I still have a few things I wanna do to you before I start to let either of us get too horny." May said in a seductive tone. "Oh? Like what?" Chu asked playfully. "I dunno, maybe this…." May said, then instantly shoved Chu onto his back, and started kissing him violently. May then began to position herself so that her now wet cunny was touching Chu's now erect cock, and began to rub his length with her cunny.

"Mmmm." chu said with a moan, causing May to giggle. "Teasing you a bit much am I?" May asked, to which Chu replied with "Maybe just a tad much cutie." May giggled and hopped off him. "First I wanna watch you paw off, then I'll return the favor, then we shall see about some of your hot seed filling me." Chu laughed, and gave a nod, moving his paw over his cock, slowly pawing it off. Chu laid in ecstasy, giving low audible moans as "Pis," which made May get unbearably wet. "Would you cum already hun, I'm getting a little too wet here…" May said, earning a small giggle from chu and a loud "PIKA!" as chu released his seed in the direction of may, coating her as stream after hot stream was added to her fur.

"Wow, I can't wait for all that to be inside me soon." May said, "But first I'll relieve myself." May then mounted Chu, kissed him, and began toying herself with her tail, slowly edging it inside her wet cunny. Chu laughed, and removed her tail from her. "lets satisfy us both, tail hole or cunny?" May giggled, and replied "Cunny sweetie." Chu then slowly inserted his cock inside her, earning a small moan every few thrusts.

Each thrust became more and more powerful, and each of their moans became more frequent and loader, both knowing their climaxes were drawing ever closer. Thrust after thrust, Chu pelted May's cunny, and wave after wave of pleasure were sent throughout their bodies. May moaned loudly, giggled, and pushed Chu onto his back. "Mmmm, I think this is your last thrust" May said, as she slowly pushed her cunny down Chu's length, tightening her walls around him. Chu moaned loudly as his seed poured out of his cock into May, causing her to moan and cover Chu in her juices. May smiled. "now lets see how you taste." May stated, and got off Chu, quickly putting her muzzle on, and engulfing Chu's cock. This caused Chu to moan, and spray yet more seed inside May's muzzle. Not satisfied, may continued to work Chu's length with both her muzzle and one of her paws.

After she thought she got all of Chu's hot seed, she looked up and smiled at Chu, and licked the small amount of cum off her lips and paw. Chu giggled, and teasingly grabbed his cock and gave another thrust, coating some of May's face in his seed. "Oh, guess I missed some!" May said with a giggle, as she cleaned her face with her paw, licking her paw soon after. She then bent over, and lifted up her tail. "Got any more?" May asked with a wink. "Maybe a bit." Chu said as he inserted himself into her tail hole, causing another loud moan from them both as thrusts began to create more pleasure in each. May turned her head to see Chu's length going in and out of her rapidly, and gave a big smile as she thought about what was soon to happen. Chu increased in speed, and both increased in moans, as more and more of Chu's pre was entering May's tail hole, teasing her endlessly as she craved his release more by the second. Finally, to her relief, Chu came hard deep inside May, and his seed completely filled her.

But she was not done yet. After her tail hole was filled, May took his length out of her, laid on her back, and masturbated him until his seed shot out of him stream after tasty stream onto her fur. After his third powerful orgasm, Chu fell onto his back, and May laughed and cleaned her fur. After that, she cuddled with Chu, put his length back inside her cunny, and drifted off to sleep with her lover, who was already asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
